


Saving Light

by JeromeClarke107



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Peter's POV, Self-Worth Issues, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: Peter Maldonado is lost in a pointless existence he regrets to call his own.





	Saving Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 49. Lonely for the 100 One Word Writing Prompts list by theunamazingauthor on tumblr.

Peter Maldonado is lost in a pointless existence he regrets to call his own.  


He goes to school, surrounds himself with people plagued by their hate for him, people who wish him nothing but sadness and pain. He comes home, buries himself under his bed covers for hours at a time and cries, consumed by his never-ending loneliness, only to awaken once more the next morning to relive it again the next day and again the next. It’s a cruel, endless cycle that dominates Peter Maldonado’s cruel, endless life.  


Until Dylan Maxwell rages into it like a hurricane, tearing up all of his broken parts and cleansing him of the ruthless anger that’s been building steadily in his heart for as long as he can remember. Dylan Maxwell is the cure to Peter’s disease, the strength that absolves him of his greatest weakness, the beauty that overshadows the ugliest parts of his mind, ridding it of the hate and anger and pain that exhausted his every thought for such a long time.  


Dylan is everything Peter fails to be, comprised of powerful self-confidence and indescribable beauty. He radiates strength and compassion and undeniable, impenetrable love. And Peter would give everything, (his documentary, his newfound friendship with Sam, his academic success that he’s worked for his entire life), anything to be loved by him.  


Peter would’ve never noticed him if his world hadn’t become so inconceivably dark that light was a distant memory: something that he once knew, but couldn’t quite recall. It faded suddenly, thrusting Peter into an inescapable void that consisted only of pain and taunts and cruelty, destroying Peter’s will to go on in a massive explosion that caused all of the good things in his life to fall at his feet like ash from a flame.  


And then Dylan Maxwell saves him, and Peter is launched back into a world of beauty and warmth and happiness that he’s never felt before.  


Dylan Maxwell is the beautiful light in a world full of engulfing darkness.  


And Peter. Peter never wants to go back.


End file.
